1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to estimate a remaining toner amount in an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A conventional image forming device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-250301. The image forming device is configured to transfer and fix toner onto a paper based on image forming data and form an image on the paper. The image forming device is provided with a container accommodating the toner and agitating unit for agitating the toner in the container. Further, the image forming device includes a light emitting unit configured to emit light to be transmitted through the container, light receiving unit configured to receive the light emitted by the light emitting unit, and estimating unit configured to estimate the amount of the toner left in the container based on a light receiving efficiency determined from the light intensity of the light received by the light receiving unit.
In the conventional image forming device configured as above, the toner in the container is gradually consumed and reduced by image forming operations. The more the toner is consumed, the more easily the light emitted by the light emitting unit can reach the light receiving unit. Therefore, the light receiving efficiency is increased as the toner is more consumed. For this reason, the estimating unit can estimate the amount of the toner remaining in the container by comparing the light receiving efficiency with a predetermined threshold.